Kaijin no Sairai, Uzumami Naruto
by WeabooBlueguy123
Summary: Learning about the dark side of the Shinobi world turns Naruto's world up-side down and leads him to question his views and ambition. After a some thinking, Naruto is inspired by Senju Tobirama and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and decides to make his own Ninja path. !Ninjutsu Naruto, !Swordsman of the Mist Naruto, !Darkish Naruto, !Increasingly OP Naruto. M for Gore, Language


Chapter 1: Swirls in the Leaf (Prologue)

**Monster of the Hidden Leaf**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other franchise referenced to in the fanfic.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Jutsus, Summon's speech or Voice with Killing Intent)

"Dattebayo!" (Regular Speech)

"_Dattebayo!" _(Thought)

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Writing)

**(Chapter 1: Swirls in the Leaf)**

**(Konohagakure no Sato, 4 years after the Kyuubi Attack)**

Four-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was a lonely child who craved attention and acknowledgment. For some reason, people would glare and him and give him mistrusting and angry looks. Parents would tell their children to stay away from him. He used to occasionally get whispers of "demon" and "monster". He didn't know whether it was something his unknown parents had done but the Old Man Sandaime never told him. The only people who treated him like a human being were the Old Man Hokage and the Father-Daughter duo at Ichiraku ramen.

As a young boy, Naruto wasn't able to cope with the hate and mistrust he received. So he created an emotional barrier to cope with the negativity. A mask, so to speak. He played the part of a loud-mouth prankster. Due to his emotional barrier, he would shunt his negative emotions aside and keep them locked inside. He ignored his instincts and advice he got and just wanted to gain attention and acknowledgment. This led to Naruto being "broken". A person with no self-worth and a very convoluted personality. His personality combined with the unwillingness of the people around him to interact or teach him would lead to a very ignorant and obnoxious personality.

Viewing the Hokage as a shining light in the dark, Naruto aspired to reach that position to prove himself to the villagers and protect them. He perceived that being the Hokage meant that you were strong and loved by your village. This had lead to a tendency to latch on to the slightest bond as he saw that as justifying his existence. The Sandaime used to visit him once in a while and discuss the ideals of "The will of fire" which inspired Naruto. He thought of Shinobi as "Super strong and awesome" people. A naive mindset that one would expect in a young child much more in a child with a bad childhood like Naruto. Curiously, like the ripples caused by a stone dropped in a pond, the future of Naruto changed due to one little detail. Just because of one little book that fell out of a Jounin's pocket. This is how Uzumaki Naruto forged his path through the ninja nations, not caring about anything except for his nindo: To live a life without regrets…

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha trying to ignore the glares. He recently got settled in his new apartment after he had to leave the orphanage. He frowned as he heard the whispers of "demon" and "monster" and walked faster towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"_I'll show them once I become Hokage. I'll be super strong and everyone will have to respect me"_ He though clenching his fist.

Approaching his destination he walked in and spoke loudly as was his fashion, "Hey Ayame-nee chan, Teuchi Oji. I want 4 bowls of Miso Ramen. '' The Old Ramen chef's head popped out and he smiled, "Coming right up, Naruto".

Ayame, a pretty brown haired girl softly smiled at Naruto, "Hey, Naruto, how are you?". Naruto grinned and boasted "Nothing can get the great Naruto down at all. I just have to wait to enter the Shinobi Academy and I'll become Hokage in no time dattebayo!".

Ayame giggled at his verbal tic as she got him his ramen. Naruto then proceeded to inhale his ramen at rates that would make anyone sick. Teuchi just shook his head, "I'll never get used to seeing that". Finishing his ramen, Naruto slammed his bowl down, left some money on the counter then ran out after saying his goodbyes.

Running back to his apartment, he watched as an old black book fell out of a jounins pocket. He watched it curiously and noticing that the Jounin didn't see it, he secretly took it and kept it in the pocket of his bright orange jumper which was bought for him by the Hokage.

Entering his apartment, he sat down to read the small book. Though no one thought him to read, Naruto had thought himself the basics of reading. He started to curiously read through it. Opening a random page he saw a picture of a pale man, with black hair and ominous yellow eyes. He read:

_Orochimaru of the Sannin_

_Rank: S_

_Wanted for: Murder of Konoha shinobi and civilians_

Seeing this, Naruto went pale. He always thought that shinobi were supposed to be protectors of the village and the "good guys" who beat the bad guys and have them arrested. He desperately flipped through the pages seeing nothing but people wanted for killing, for abductions and all kinds of acts that his innocent four-year-old mind had never thought of before.

He finally came to the front of the book and saw a blonde-haired man with blue eyes. The one who was his hero.

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage (Deceased)_

_Rank: S_

_Wanted for: Killing 1000 Iwagakure troops in the Third Shinobi World War_

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and went to the bathroom to throw up at the fact that the man he saw as a hero, was a man who slaughtered a thousand people. As he threw up into the bowl he contemplated. "_Is this what being a shinobi means? To murder and lie with the justification of it being for one's village?"._

At that moment his emotional barrier broke, making him experience all the negativity he suffered as a child again remembering that the Sandaime was one of these people as well. Someone who has probably killed countless. Who is to say that he held him in the same view of the villagers and was just pretending to care for him?

After the revelation Naruto had about the life of a Shinobi, Naruto started to approach everything with a jaded personality as one who has seen the worst in his fellow men. This led to him questioning everything in his life. Why should he have to prove himself to the villagers? Shouldn't he be allowed to live his childhood happily as any other child? What is to say the villagers blame him for some reason that doesn't have anything to do with him?

Most of all, Naruto was confused. Did he want to be a shinobi even after everything he has read? He would be able to do all those cool jutsus that he heard about but they were supposed to lie, cheat and steal. The people of your village were liable to turn on you and condemn you at any point while praising others who have done the same thing. What did he want to do? He no longer wanted to be Hokage as he saw that path as a tedious path of self-sacrifice with no guarantee of becoming Hokage as the people might still hate him even after he proves himself.

Coming back to his bed he saw that a page was open showing a tall man with bandages on his face having the moniker: "**Kijin**" Zabuza. Seeing this, he couldn't help but be reminded about all the times' people would shun him, calling him a "demon". On the next page was a shark-like man who was called "**Kirigakure no Kaijin**". He spent the entire night reading about the Kiri **Shinobigata Shichinin Shu**. The seven swordsmen of the mist. Naruto then went and got one of the books the old man got for him about famous Shinobi which he had neglected to read.

He read about Tobirama Senju, who was so skilled in **Suiton** ninjutsu that he was held in no less regard that the Shodaime Hokage, the god of shinobi. He found out to his surprise that the Old Man was also quite famous, bearing the moniker: "**The Professor**" for having mastered all five chakra natures: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Lightning. He read about Hanzo, the Sannin, the Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu and many more legendary ninjas.

As the morning sun shone upon his face, Naruto's cerulean eyes held an unholy gleam.

His one warm blue eyes had turned into glacial chips of gleaming eyes. He clenched his fist with new resolve and spoke softly, "It doesn't matter if this village hates me, I will become strong enough to become a swordsman of the mist and then I will forge my path though this cruel and unforgiving world no matter what stands in my way! To live my life without regrets, THAT IS MY NINDO!"

This dramatic declaration was ruined by the fact that the ambitious blond tipped over after a few seconds and started snoring after a long night. With this event, the fate of Uzumaki Naruto was changed forever.

This would lead to the creation of the strongest and most infamous swordsman ever in the history of the elemental nations… The man who bore the monikers "**Ningen Kaijin**" and "**Kaijin no Sairai**". A monster among men who scared even the strongest Shinobi of his generation.

(Unknown Place)

A slitted eye the color of blood opened up behind a gate with bars and a small piece of paper in the darkness of a sewer. A great beast loomed in the shadows behind the gate as it let out an ominous-sounding chuckle as it observed the changes in its host. A dark voice rang out, shattering the silence, "**Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Seems I have an interesting vessel this time…**". A row of razor-sharp teeth gleamed in the darkness as the creature smirked before closing its open eye to wait out the events yet to come…

* * *

**AN; We get out first look at an extremely OOC Naruto who learnt the dark part of a shinobis job at a young age and chose to accept the negativity and embrace it unlike canon Naruto who just shoves it aside and becomes an obnoxious, attention-seeking brat with little to no skills until halfway or 3/4th of the way through the series while there are superpowered dudes like Itachi and Pedo-maru from the beginning. In, canon Naruto always seems to get the short stick, he's hated by the village, Kakashi prefers Sasuke over him at first, Jiraiya is more interested in his porn than him, He loses to Sasuke the first two times and loses his bond with him, he's sent off to Blood Prison in some half-assed scheme then he loses Jiraiya, etc.**

**This is my first fanfic which I have written. To be honest I want a non-edge lord. non-loser Naruto. I just want a Naruto who doesn't give a shit and wants to live his own damn life without going all emotional and shit just because he's hated by his village and has no parents. To be honest the entire plot of Naruto is inspiring and stuff but its so annoying the way Naruto is portrayed as an idiotic loser for most of the series. His "precious people" nindo is cool and shit but I just want a Naruto that doesn't give a shit. I was inspired by "You'll never keep me down" by Nomadic Chaos.**

**Naruto's personality in this will have hints of Gilgamesh from Type-Moon (Owned by Kinoko Nasu) and Kisame and Zabuza. If you want to see Naruto who is the same as in canon, this is not the story for you. Comment whether you guys want an OC character or not (Hint: Read the above-mentioned fanfic). Also, comment whether you want swearing or not… BTW do you guys want a Sharingan Naruto or Non-Sharingan Naruto.**

**Feel free to favorite, follow, share, review and comment. Ciao!**


End file.
